


Twin Flames (V.2)

by Bexcellentaloy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexcellentaloy/pseuds/Bexcellentaloy
Summary: :::::Same Twin Flames with updated story. More story, more action, more logic, more fun.::::::Charlotte is in love with her best friend, Becky Lynch, and turns to a dating app to distract her mind.





	1. Everything is Bullshit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte learns that dating apps aren't all dick pics and dead ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special shout out to The Spooky One for helping me push through my anxieties to make a better story. This chapter might not seem too much different but... well, stay tuned.
> 
> Song of the Chapter: (yes this is still happening)  
> Twin Flames by In This Moment  
>  _Baby, watch as I step into flames for you_  
>  _Baby, watch me combust and explode for you_  
>  _Baby, watch as I burn_  
>  _Baby, watch as I burn for you_  
>  _One last time_

_What an unfathomable amount of bullshit._

Charlotte Flair sprawled sullenly on her hotel bed, not even bothering to change out of her ring gear. She was too wound up in too many ways to do anything but brood. Never in her goddamn life had she met someone as goddamn frustrating as Becky _goddamn_ Lynch. Her stupid smirk and her stupid puns and her stupid eyes and the stupid way she was always so protective in the ring and her stupid, perfect thighs and–

“Ugh!”

Charlotte flipped onto her stomach with a huff, phone clenched tightly in her hand. She needed a distraction. You’d think that being a famous wrestler who performed in little more than glorified undies every week would practically guarantee at least _some_ attention in the relationship department. Shaking her head, she snorted humorlessly. _And you’d be wrong._ Though, she supposed, to be fair, being a newly-outed lesbian at the age of 31 didn’t exactly help matters any. Women were so . . . intimidating. They were so much harder to impress. There was such a delicate art to women; to how they carried themselves, how they behaved. It was like trying to talk to Aphrodite as nothing but a lowly mortal. Who couldn’t speak Greek.

That’s how it felt, at any rate.

She pretended not to notice when her phone screen lit up, as if the dating app had just decided to open on its own without her help. As if there was someone watching over her shoulder that she would have to explain herself to. As if needing help to get a date was such a bad thing. Maybe it isn’t, she thought, staring gloomily at her phone. _After all, lots of people need help, don’t they? That’s why there’s an app._ And who knows, maybe she didn’t. Maybe if she could just focus on someone else for a change . . .

“Maybe if I could get that stupid orange head out of my stupid head, I wouldn’t have to worry about any of this. Maybe that.”

Charlotte had never actually admitted to how she felt about Becky. Not really, anyway. It was always a hazy thought in the back of her mind; a road just barely visible under the dense fog of her attempts to cover it up. But lately it was getting harder. Being on separate brands was easy. A quick Facetime here, a text there. She could ignore the flutter in her chest and the knots in her stomach. There was always something to do, somewhere to be, no time to get lost tracing Becky’s jawline from the opposite end of a Skype call.

The “Big Four” pay-per-views were the hardest. Survivor Series had left Charlotte a crying heap on her hotel floor. The next day when Sasha and Bayley, hand in hand as usual, had asked why her eyes were so puffy, she’d blamed “stupid Toronto air, too much pollen” and taken off before they could ask any more questions.

But now Charlotte was back to seeing Becky near every day. It was . . . a lot. AJ had asked once why the two weren’t rooming together to save money – a perfectly logical question, if she was honest – and she’d only barely been able to awkwardly change topics without giving herself away. How was she ever supposed to get any sleep if Becky was sleeping just one bed away? No, Charlotte needed to room alone. How else could she wallow in self-pity and cry herself to sleep each night in peace? Besides, she had no desire to explain to anyone (much less Becky) that she wasn’t, in fact, addicted to Candy Crush but instead spent her nights on not one but several dating apps. That was an exercise in humiliation she could do without, thank you very much.

_Left, left, left, maybe right . . . sure, right, left, le – wait. Who’s this?_

The girl’s face was hidden behind what looked like a cheap Halloween mask of some sort. Her eyes were oddly inviting, a bright hazel with dark rings at the edges. Even with the mask in the way, Charlotte could tell she was smiling. Something about her seemed familiar . . . comforting.

Charlotte bit her lip.

_Fuck it._

**pearlheart31:** I’m really bad at opening lines. So hi.

There was an audible smack as her hand met her forehead. She was tempted to close out of the app then and there (and maybe throw her phone off the nearest bridge for good measure), but a response came too quickly. She peeked at the screen through her fingers.

 **ArTine99:** You can’t be that bad at lines ‘cause I fell for yours hook, line, and sinker.

It took a moment for Charlotte to realize she was giggling. Whether from relief or in appreciation of the clever comeback, she wasn’t sure. Maybe both. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and smiled.

 **pearlheart31:** That was far from the response I was expecting.

 **ArTine99:** Expectations can only lead to disappointment. Best get rid of them all together and run free.

 **pearlheart31:** How very . . . deep of you.

 **ArTine99:** Is this where I make a sex joke? Because I feel like this is where I make a sex joke.

 **pearlheart31:** There it is. I knew this was a mistake.

 **ArTine99:** Wait wait, I’m sorry. That was crude and out of line. I was just saying because of where we are, you know, this site. It’s all dick pics and dudebros trying to get me to have threesomes. As if some cishet bro’s dick was enough to make me horny.

Charlotte pursed her lips and thought for a second. Maybe this one was different. Maybe.

 **pearlheart31:** I always get dudes telling me they’re gonna “dick me straight,” whatever the fuck that means. Like they think me not sleeping with them is going to hold me back somehow.

 **ArTine99:** If I’ve learned anything in life, it’s only you can hold you back.

It was a surprisingly thoughtful statement, especially given the context. It resonated with Charlotte more than she expected, her feelings for Becky welling in the back of her mind. Maybe she just needed to gamble and come clean after all.

_Or maybe that’s the dumbest goddamn thing you’ve ever thought._

**pearlheart31:** Is it possible to both agree and vehemently disagree with a statement?

 **ArTine99:** Only if you’re confused about your life.

 **pearlheart31:** Mmhmm. Speaking from experience?

 **ArTine99:** Nah. What’s there to be confused about? Brush your teeth, drink water, bathe regularly, take your vitamins, say your prayers, don’t be racist . . . I think that covers most of it.

 **pearlheart31:** Some people aren’t so good at one of those.

 **ArTine99:** It’s okay, I can help you with the brushing thing. It’s easy!

 **pearlheart31:** Har har. You always joke like this when you meet someone new?

 **ArTine99:** I’m just being me. Isn’t that the whole point?

 **pearlheart31:** You’ve always got the right answer, huh?

 **ArTine99:** Maybe I’m the answer you didn’t know you needed.

Charlotte’s face flushed red. _Well . . . damn._ Maybe she really did just need a late-night hookup with a random stranger to feel better. But this whole conversation had been so effortless; where was the awkwardness of trying to feel out a new person?

It was then that Charlotte realized she was having a genuinely good time talking to someone who wasn’t Becky. The heat between her thighs had died down and her heart, although beating fast, wasn’t trying to pound its way out of her chest.

 **ArTine99:** Still there, princess?

 **pearlheart31:** Sorry. Yes. And don’t call me princess. I’m a queen, thank you.

 **ArTine99:** Obviously you’re not much of either, else you wouldn’t be here.

Charlotte’s mouth dropped open.

 **pearlheart31:** I . . . you . . .

 **ArTine99:** Haha, sorry. Struck a bit of a nerve, did I? Don’t worry, we’re all here for a reason. In any event, hope to speak to you again. It’s time for me to get some shut-eye. Long day tomorrow. Goodnight, princess.

Charlotte stared at her phone in complete darkness for what felt like hours. Somehow, in less than an hour, this nameless stranger had stirred a curiosity in her that no one – well, almost no one – had ever done before. With an exasperated sigh, she tossed her phone to the end of the bed and crawled under the covers.

_This is STILL bullshit. And it’s not even the orange-headed kind this time._

She buried her head in her hands; how the hell could she be so hung up on Becky (who she totally wasn’t in love with, by the way) and still have heart-eyes for some random faceless woman she didn’t even know? Sitting up slowly, she glared at the corner of her bed where her phone lay. She sat in silence for a long while, the darkness of the room engulfing her. So what if she was in love with Becky? Who cares? It’s not like she’d ever be brave enough to do anything about it. Besides, Becky was straight.

“Story of my life,” Charlotte sighed.

And yet . . . what about this other girl?

_Fuck, I don’t even know her name._

Dejectedly, she grabbed her phone and threw herself back down on the bed. How was she supposed to replace Becky with a girl whose name she didn’t even know?

Charlotte checked the time on her phone and groaned. It was already two in the morning. She had to get up at five to be on a flight by eight to be at a house show in Connecticut in twelve hours. She’d have to put her crisis on hold, it seemed. Pushing thoughts of Becky and the nameless woman out of her head, she brought up her trusty incognito browser and prayed she could make herself exhausted enough to get at least a little bit of sleep.

_Everything is bullshit._


	2. Surprise, Indeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Bayley's birthday! Turns out it's a day full of surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song of the Fic:  
> Room to Breathe by You Me At Six
> 
> _I feel a little lost in this world_   
>  _I try a little noise and choke_   
>  _I've honestly never felt this alone_   
>  _Oh, I just need someone_   
>  _I need a little room to breathe_   
>  _You're making this hard for me_   
>  _When all I need is to be set free_

“Remind me again why we’re doing this?”

“Because she’s gonna love it. Now shut up and don’t mess with your hat.”

Charlotte scowled at Sasha, who was too busy staring out the window to pay any attention to her displeasure. _And probably wouldn’t give a shit even if she wasn’t._ Charlotte huffed petulantly and poked at the neon monstrosity on her head.

“This hat is stupid.”

“You’re stupid. Shut up so I can focus.”

Somehow Sasha had managed to find birthday hats in the shape of those inflatable tube things Bayley loved so much. They had plastic headbands that were definitely not sized for adults and the one Sasha had unceremoniously dropped in her lap with a stern “put it on and don’t bitch” a few minutes ago was now scrunching her hair so hard it hurt. A bright blue tube man stood straight up – a good three or four inches at least – over the top of Charlotte’s head. It even had a little happy birthday sign in its noodly arms. _Un-fucking-believable._

“Focus on what? The empty road your girlfriend’s NOT coming down?”

Even with both of them kneeling, Sasha still had to look up to glare at Charlotte.

“She will be, Captain Impatient Pants. Just chill.”

“When is she supposed to be home anyway?”

“Soon, Char. Just chill, okay?”

Charlotte knew she was being a child, but she figured it was only fair since Sasha was making her dress like one. She glanced over her shoulder at the forty or so people crammed into Bayley’s living room.

“Isn’t Becky supposed to be here?”

“She said she’s gonna be late. Had to run an errand or something, I don’t know.”

Charlotte huffed again. It’s not like she actually _cared_ if Becky was there or not. It’s just that this stupid hat was way more Becky’s thing than hers, that’s all.

Sasha leaned back and grinned at her. The smug, knowing look on her face made Charlotte want to throw her into the cake. Sasha was like the annoying little sister she’d never wanted. They drove each other crazy, but they’d gone to bat for each other just as often. Charlotte knew Sasha would always have her back if push came to shove, and vice versa. Even if she did spend an inordinate amount of time wanting to dropkick her through a table. Or a window. Or off a bridge. Her fantasies weren’t picky.

Her sororicide musings were cut short when Sasha started smacking her arm repeatedly.

“Shit, shit, shit, she’s here! Everybody shut up and get ready!”

There was an intense moment of panic followed by utter silence as the lock clicked open. Poor Bayley didn’t suspect a thing.

“SURPRISE!”

The birthday girl squealed and jumped back, landing butt first in the garden she’d dug for Sasha earlier that spring. Sasha scrambled to her feet and ran to help her girlfriend up, immediately pulling her into a tight hug. Charlotte watched them and tried to pretend she couldn’t feel the familiar envy gnawing at her insides.

Bayley and Sasha were always the highlight of any room they were in. One of the first openly gay couples backstage, they were breaking down barriers in the locker room even as they helped bring women’s wrestling as a whole to the heights it should have reached decades ago. Only once did someone say something vulgar, probably because the (highly entertaining) spectacle of Kevin kicking Randy’s balls up through his throat was warning enough to anyone else who might have been considering it. Bayley and Sasha were everything a power couple should be; hell, they’d even inspired what seemed like half the locker room to own up to their own queerness in the years since they’d made their relationship public. God knows they’d helped Charlotte.

The problem was that Charlotte, unlike all her friends, was still alone. She dropped down onto the couch she’d been hiding behind a moment before and took stock of the various couples scattered throughout the room. There were Tyler and Dango, police hats and all. Cesaro and Sheamus, wearing each other’s shirts. Peyton and Billie. Naomi and Jimmy. And the one that irked her the most: Seth, Finn, Dean, and Roman. How any one of those nerds could successfully juggle three boyfriends at once was beyond her, especially considering she couldn’t even find one girl to so much as pay attention to her.

She huffed for what felt like the hundredth time that day. Whatever. At least she and Becky could be awkward and single together. She supposed AJ was probably hanging around by himself too, but that was just because Shane had other obligations.

As if summoned, he plopped down next to her on the couch, his long hair smooshed to his head under his stupid tube man hat.

“Why the long face, sis?”

Charlotte rolled her eyes and smiled. Ever since AJ and her dad had worked together in TNA, he’d become an adopted Flair of sorts. He certainly had the confidence of one, and rightly so.

“Just a lot on my mind, I guess.”

AJ grunted in agreement, as though he knew exactly what she was talking about.

“You know . . . I hear Nattie’s single.”

Charlotte’s head snapped to the side. “And what exactly is that supposed to mean?”

He grinned and held his hands up submissively. “Nothing, nothing. Just making conversation. Her and TJ broke up for real this time, it sounds like. You know. Rumor stuff.”

The sound of the door opening drew Charlotte’s attention away from her meddling almost-brother. “And who is this?” she heard Sasha say, the note of judgement in her voice piquing Charlotte’s curiosity. She turned to look and felt the world drop out from under her.

“This is Luke!”

There standing in the doorway was Becky and some . . . man. _Luke._ He was saying something to Sasha, one arm draped possessively around Becky’s shoulders, but Charlotte had no idea what. Everything had gone silent and dark. Nothing existed – nothing but her and Becky.

And Luke.

“Char, you okay?”

AJ’s voice was distant, like he was talking through the wrong end of a megaphone. Charlotte’s entire body felt heavy and cold. Being around Becky was never easy, but this . . . this was something else. As if on cue, Becky trotted up to her, all smiles, leaving Luke to make his own way through the crowd milling around the door. Charlotte’s heart sank.

“Hey Charlie! Nice hat,” Becky said, beaming.

Charlotte swallowed hard. _Act normal, you idiot._ “Hey Becks. You want it?”

Becky snatched the headband from Charlotte’s head and jammed it onto her own, grinning ear to ear the whole time. Charlotte smiled in spite of herself. No matter how much hurt was living in her heart, Becky always had a way of making her forget. Even if only for a moment.

“There you are.”

And just like that, Charlotte’s mood snapped in half.

“Here I am,” said Becky brightly. “Luke, this is Charlotte. Charlotte, Luke.”

Luke stood barely an inch taller than Becky. His long hair was pulled into a sloppy bun at the top of his head and his chin was covered by a scruffy goatee. Charlotte had never seen such an invitingly punchable face. She got to her feet in a quick, fluid motion and stalked forward, smiling down at him like a hungry vampire. She wasn’t thinking, not really. She wanted to fight him. She needed to fight him.

“Becky talks about you a lot. It’s nice to finally match a face to the name.”

Charlotte’s bravado faded immediately, her adrenaline dropping like a deflated balloon. _Does Becky really talk about me a lot? Is that good? What does she say? What if – what if it’s bad?_ She could feel her sense of reality starting to crumble around her. Whenever something like this happened – something that rattled her to her core – she always felt helpless, like she was watching herself in a dream and she couldn’t make sense of the movements. It was as if the world was breaking down and pieces of the sky were about to start falling. Like there was a hiccup in the matrix and she was glitching into the stripped-down version of reality that no one was supposed to see.

“I – I need to go. I’m sorry.”

Charlotte elbowed past Becky and Luke and bolted for the door. In a matter of seconds, she was sprinting zigzags through Bayley’s neighborhood, trying to ignore the tears burning her eyes as she ran. Mirroring her mood, heavy black clouds pushed themselves up over the horizon. Eventually she slowed to a walk, tight jeans and humidity finally getting the better of her.

She didn’t even know where she was anymore, much less where she was going. She didn’t really care, as long as she was away from Becky. And him. She found a raised curb to sit on beneath a big weeping willow and pulled out her phone; three missed calls, eight texts.

 **AJ:** You better be okay or I swear I’m gonna find ya.

Charlotte sighed. Big brother AJ at it again. Every other message was from Becky. Swiping at her eyes, she ignored them and went back to her home screen. Before she had time to consider the wisdom of the impulse, she tapped the icon for her dating app.

 **pearlheart31:** You around?

There was a long pause – longer than Charlotte had been hoping for. As the minutes ticked by, she people watched. All she could see were couples; happy people hand in hand taking leisurely strolls through the neighborhood. All of them looked like Becky and the boy. All of them made Charlotte angry. It felt like life was mocking her.

 **ArTine99:** I can be.

 **pearlheart31:** I am . . . not okay. I need a distraction.

 **ArTine99:** Funny, as do I. Care to share?

 **pearlheart31:** Not really. Women are stupid and I wish I was straight. What about you?

 **ArTine99:** I think I screwed something up but I never even got a chance to ask how. You know when you love someone a lot but you don’t think they love you back so you try to move on with your life and it just . . . doesn’t work?

Charlotte laughed so hard she thought she might choke.

 **pearlheart31:** Are you stalking me? Because that’s exactly what happened.

 **ArTine99:** I feel like it’s a common thing for us women who love women. We suck at communicating.

 **pearlheart31:** You can say THAT again.

 **ArTine99:** Is there anything I can do for you to ease your mind?

 **pearlheart31:** Tell me I’m not crazy?

 **ArTine99:** Ah, but we’re all crazy.

 **pearlheart31:** What if you’re the kind of crazy where you do something really stupid in the heat of the moment and then you realize . . . yikes. Like what if you felt justified but now that the adrenaline is coming down, you feel like an ass?

 **ArTine99:** Are you still justified or was it just stupid all together?

 **pearlheart31:** Little of column A, mostly column B?

 **ArTine99:** Well. Assuming you actually want to make it right, I’m sure an apology would suffice. I have a hard time believing anyone could stay mad at you.

Charlotte gnawed on her bottom lip.

 **pearlheart31:** Flattery will get you everywhere. Actually . . . I do have a very important question.

 **ArTine99:** Hit me.

 **pearlheart31:** I think I like you too much to not know your name.

 **ArTine99:** That’s not a question.

 **pearlheart31:** And that’s not an answer.

 **ArTine99:** What’s yours?

 **pearlheart31:** I asked first.

Charlotte felt like a little girl, trying to convince one of the stupid boys to do something . . . well . . . stupid. Maybe she was just buying time. Maybe this was all a ploy and she was really talking to a robot that was broadcasting this conversation live to millions of people who would shun her from society for being such a gullible moron.

 **ArTine99:** Quinn.

Quinn. If this was a robot or a catfish or . . . some other weird third thing, it was the greatest of its kind. Barely a handful of conversations and Charlotte was hooked. And now she had a name.

“Quinn.”

 **ArTine99:** Ahem.

 **pearlheart31:** What?

 **ArTine99:** Come on, princess. Fair’s fair.

It was then that Charlotte realized she didn’t really want to give her real name out. Sure, there were probably hundreds of Charlottes billed from North Carolina, but why take the chance of being found out? She needed something more incognito; more standard. More not-her-real-name.

 **pearlheart31:** So you want my name?

 **ArTine99:** Name, blood type, last four of your social. You know, standard stuff.

 **pearlheart31:** Let’s see . . . A Positive, 6969 . . .

 **ArTine99:** Real cute. I’m A Positive you left one piece of info out.

 **pearlheart31:** Did you just make a pun about my blood?

 **ArTine99:** Do I need to flesh out my joke supply?

 **pearlheart31:** Oh my god.

 **ArTine99:** Name or puns. Pick.

 **pearlheart31:** Ashley! Good lord, woman.

 **ArTine99:** Ashley. I like it. Traditional. Fit for a princess.

 **pearlheart31:** Queen, I said!

 **ArTine99:** Ah, yes. So you say. Anyway, my friends are really grumpy that I’m on my phone instead of hanging out, so I must take my leave. Until next time, princess.

 **pearlheart31:** Bye, woman.

Charlotte looked up and remembered in a rush that she was almost definitely lost in some random San Jose suburb. Lost, sweaty, heartbroken, and yet somehow satisfied. With a contented sigh, she got to her feet and headed down the sidewalk. She wasn’t sure where she was going – or if she was even pointed in the right direction – but that’s okay; she’d know where she was when she got there.


	3. A Sad Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becky finds Charlotte. Charlotte finds Nattie. Luke finds a seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song of the Chapter: Heaven by PVRIS  
>  _I think we were cursed from the start_  
>  _Second I let you into my heart_  
>  _Do you think we were speaking in tongues_  
>  _Or simply not enough?_
> 
> ...And also this one line from MANTRA by Bring Me The Horizon  
>  _Before the truth will set you free,_  
>  _It'll piss you off_

Charlotte was beginning to wonder if she was ever going to find Bayley’s house. The sun was nearly set, shadows stretching and twisting in the fading light like the stupid little tube man on the stupid hat she’d left behind with Becky. She sighed in frustration. If only she had some sort of GPS device in her pocket to ask for directions–

“Son of a bitch.”

She rolled her eyes at herself and pulled out her phone.

“Perfect. Eight percent battery is more than enough to steer me close. I hope.”

As it turned out, she needn’t have worried. Before she even had a chance to open the app, the fast-approaching sound of someone running distracted her.

“Charlie, wait!”

Charlotte froze for half a second, then spun on her heel and almost collided with Becky’s outstretched hand. She felt a dozen different emotions at once swirling in her chest, fury and heartbreak and a familiar, ever-present fondness that was only made more intense by the realization that Becky must have been looking for her this entire time.

“Are you okay? What happened back there?”

“Nothing, I just . . . I needed to leave.”

“Yeah, I saw that, but why? You just bulldozed past me and then you were gone.”

“I–“

“It was Luke, wasn’t it?”

Charlotte’s words caught in her throat. She felt like she was choking.

“I’m so sorry, Charlotte. I should have warned you. This is all my fault. I know he looks a lot like your ex and I wanted to warn you, but I didn’t know how, and I didn’t want to upset you and I’m so, so sorry, Charlie.”

Charlotte stared at Becky blankly for a long moment. She couldn’t make sense of the hairpin turn into the absurd the conversation had just taken. “My . . . ex?”

Becky pulled her into a tight hug. “I’m so sorry. I should have warned you. Please don’t be mad at me.”

Charlotte couldn’t think. How was she supposed to with Becky’s arms wrapped around her? She blinked, trying to focus. _Does he really look like . . . he doesn’t, does he?_

“I – of course not, Becks. I could never stay mad at you.”

“I really am sorry, Charlie. I never meant to upset you.”

 _Says the walking, talking knife to the heart._ Charlotte shook off the thought as Becky hooked their arms together and pulled her into a walk. “I know, Becks. It’s okay.”

“Let’s go back to Bayley’s. I think there’s some cake left. Well, maybe. Unless Kofi ate it all again.”

Charlotte wriggled her arm free from Becky’s and stared straight ahead. She didn’t know what to do. She wanted so desperately to ask questions – about Luke, about their relationship, about what Luke meant for _their_ relationship – but she could already feel her stomach turning, threatening to make her regret eating anything at all. She winced and quickly ran a hand over her face.

“Actually, I . . . I’m kinda tired. I just wanna head back to my hotel and get some sleep.”

Becky paused, and Charlotte knew she was watching her. Her emotions were like a snarled knot in her chest, catching on her ribs and tugging at her heart every time she inhaled. She kept her eyes trained on the horizon and silently begged Becky not to push it.

“Oh. Okay. Just . . . take care of yourself. Let me know when you get back, okay?”

Charlotte nodded gratefully, and Becky walked off without another word. Charlotte sighed and looked up into the darkening sky like it held all the answers she needed if she could only figure out how to ask. Immediately, she thought of Quinn.

_If I’ve learned anything in life, it’s only you can hold you back._

Charlotte snorted. If she was the only thing holding herself back, she’d love to know what the hell Becky was doing.

\------

Tuesdays tended to bring up a lot of emotional baggage for Charlotte. It was the one day a week when she was guaranteed to see Becky, despite how often they traveled together. Travel days were manageable; a quick conversation here, a mumbled “see you in the morning” there. Simple. Work days were . . . not.

“Me and you, Mel and Nat. This is gonna be fun, yeah?”

Charlotte looked balefully at the card, then back at Becky. She tried to school her expression into something approximating enthusiasm. “I can’t wait,” she lied.

She turned to head toward the locker room and collided with something so forcefully it knocked her backwards. Not just a something, but a someone; at her feet was a sea of black and pink.

“Shit. Nattie, are you okay?”

“I’m fine, I’m fine. Leave it to you, Saucy.”

Charlotte groaned. “Are you ever going to stop calling me that?”

Nattie just smirked and held out her hand. Charlotte took it immediately, helping the other woman to her feet. Now standing mere inches away, Nattie pulled the corner of her mouth up into a crooked smile that tied Charlotte’s stomach in knots. Blinking rapidly, she took an awkward step back. Nattie pretended not to notice, never once breaking eye contact.

“Seems like you’re in a hurry.”

“Just focused on getting loose,” Charlotte said with a shrug.

Nattie’s smirk grew bigger. “Good. Can’t wait to see you out there tonight, Queen.”

“Finally admitting I’m the real Queen? How humble of you, Neidhart.”

“Bring it on, baby girl.”

Charlotte mouthed a “woo” as Nattie smiled and nodded. She patted Charlotte on the arm as she walked away, letting her fingers trail lightly down Charlotte’s forearm in a way that was decidedly more than friendly as she went. Charlotte blinked again and glanced back, but Nattie kept walking. _Well. That was . . . interesting._

“Uh . . . huh. Are you ready?”

Charlotte spun her focus back to Becky.

“Ready for what?”

Becky rolled her eyes; she looked annoyed, her lips pulled into a small snarl. She threw Charlotte’s bag into her chest.

“To take your bag. I’m kinda done watching you and Nattie flirt or whatever that was while I’m standing here with both arms full of your gear, thanks.”

“And here I thought you and your boulder shoulders could handle it.”

Becky grunted and stalked off toward the locker room.

\------

Normally, whenever “Celtic Invasion” started blaring over the PA system in any arena, Charlotte couldn’t keep herself from beaming. Her heart would race, and her eyes would light up with pride for her best friend and how beloved she was. Admittedly, it was hard sometimes to keep her pining to a minimum; she was not always the subtlest creature and she knew it. But this time, as Becky leaned out between the ropes and perfectly flipped her hair like she’d done a thousand times before, Charlotte noticed her point and smile at something just beyond the announcers’ desk. Then she saw the manbun.

_Fucking perfect._

Hatred gurgled in her chest as she slowly took her place on the apron.

“Char!”

She snapped back to attention over the roar of the crowd and clinked her imaginary tea cup together with Becky’s.

“Focus, Charlie.”

Becky was finally looking at her for the first time since she’d stormed off to the locker room, but Charlotte barely noticed. Becky spun away and locked up with Carmella, tossing her to the ground with ease. She took a moment to attempt a moonwalk, drawing even more cheers from the crowd. Charlotte laughed because she had to, all the while staring a hole through Luke. Becky’d promised to warn her. Where was the warning? Why did he even have to be here at all?

A thud on the mat drew Charlotte’s attention as Carmella mocked Becky with a hair flip. Becky got to her feet and quickly took Mella down with a knee to the gut and a front face lock. She backed into the corner so Charlotte could slap her on the back for a tag, but Nattie was already distracting the ref. _Heels gonna heel._ Becky threw Mella to the mat and charged across the ring, knocking Nattie off the apron. Mella scrambled to her feet and attacked Becky in the corner, which was Charlotte’s cue to come in. Mella kicked Becky under the ropes and out of the ring just as Charlotte got to her, slamming her into the turnbuckle. She tried to duck between the ropes, but Charlotte caught her with a big boot, knocking her to the floor as well.

These were the moments Charlotte lived for. She looked down at the three women lying prone at ringside, then back at the turnbuckle. The crowd roared its approval. She climbed to the top, prepping her body for a moonsault. For one blissful moment, nothing else existed. Nothing but her and her friends and the lights and the noise and the crowd screaming her name. For a moment, everything was perfect.

And then she saw him again.

Every thought came crashing down. _She really is with him. He’s not going away._ It all seemed to hit her at once, like it knew she was at her most vulnerable; at work, in her space. _How dare she bring him here! This is my space! OUR space!_ This was where Charlotte got to be Charlotte, to live her dream. Reid’s dream. Where she met her best friend. _The love of my life._ And now it was all crumbling. Every emotion Charlotte had spent so long trying to suppress was clawing its way to the surface. None of them were pleasant. Her jealousy had won.

Charlotte scowled and pushed off the turnbuckle, but her concentration was gone. She felt her foot slip and knew immediately it was too late to correct it. She tried to twirl regardless, but it wasn’t enough. She landed awkwardly – more on Becky than either of their opponents – and felt her head bounce against the thin mats outside the ring as all four of them crashed to the ground.

“Stay down. Everyone stay down,” Nattie hissed.

It was just as well. Charlotte’s head was throbbing, and it was getting near impossible not to cry. She couldn’t handle her emotions and apparently, she couldn’t wrestle either. _Maybe what they said was true,_ she thought bitterly. _Maybe I’m just here because of Dad after all._

“Ten!”

Charlotte could barely hear the bell ring over the chorus of boos. This wasn’t how anything was supposed to go; it was all her fault. She’d let everyone down. The lights dimmed in the arena as the show took a commercial break. Charlotte broke down crying, and only cried harder when her teary vision cleared long enough to see Becky and Nattie kneeling over her. She’d screwed two of the best performers in the division out of a match because she couldn’t keep her fucking emotions in check like a goddamn adult. And none of it mattered anyway, did it?

Becky was with Luke now. And there was nothing she could do.


	4. Miss Understandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte Flair: Master of timing and subtleties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song of the Chapter: Careful by Paramore
> 
> _You can't tell me to feel_   
>  _The truth never set me free_   
>  _So, I did it myself_   
>  _You can't be too careful anymore_   
>  _When all that is waiting for you_   
>  _Won't come any closer_   
>  _You've got to reach out a little more_

“I don’t think you have a concussion, but we’re gonna give you a week off just in case.”

Charlotte groaned. Time to sit around her house and think was the opposite of what she needed. “I’m fine, really.”

Paige gently smoothed her hair out of her sweaty face. “’Fraid not, sweetheart. Week of rest for ya.” Charlotte blinked at her, startled, and tried to pretend that she knew she was there the whole time.

“Come on, Paige, you know I can fight.”

Paige’s laugh filled the locker room. “That’s never been up for debate. It’s only one week, baby girl. It’ll be okay. Let yourself heal, yeah?”

“Saucy, you okay? That was a hell of a bump.”

Charlotte jumped at the sound of Nattie’s voice. _How many people are in this fucking locker room?_ She glanced around but found no one else. She wondered where Becky was. _Too busy with her boyfriend to check on her best friend, I guess. Nice._

“Charlotte.”

Charlotte snapped back to attention. Nattie was sitting next to her on the bench – almost on top of her, in fact. Paige shot her a sympathetic smile and then she and the medic on hand disappeared without another world. _That’s … ominous._

“Look, I know you’re not okay. You were a zombie during the match. You’re barely listening now. What’s wrong?”

 _Everything._ “Nothing’s wrong. Doc said. No concussion.”

“Charlotte, come on. You can’t play dumb with me, I’ve known you too long. I’m not leaving until you tell me what’s going on.”

It was then that Charlotte noticed the hand lightly rubbing her thigh.

“Oh. Sorry. Is this okay? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“It’s … I guess it’s not NOT okay. I’m just … confused?”

Nattie gave Charlotte’s leg a squeeze before pulling her hand away. She took a breath and smiled. “Look, Char … I know how you feel about Becky.”

“I–“

“Let me finish, please. I’m just saying that there are other options, if you’re willing to explore them.”

Immediately, Charlotte’s brain flashed to Quinn. She glanced at her phone and saw no notification light. She hated that her heart sank after only one day of no texts. Maybe Quinn doesn’t really care either. She returned her focus to Nattie, regarding her suspiciously. Maybe Quinn wasn’t Quinn. Maybe Quinn was Nattie and was too busy to respond.

She dismissed the thought quickly, shaking her head. There’s no way Nattie could be as suave as Quinn.

“What does that mean?”

Nattie smiled and pulled one of Charlotte’s hands between her own.

“What it means, dummy, is that I think you’re really cute and I wouldn’t mind kissing you.”

Charlotte’s first reaction was to laugh; there was no woman on the planet who wanted to kiss her, let alone one as attractive and self-assured as Natalya. Yet here Nattie was, sitting next to her, holding her hand, and tilting her head in that almost annoying, I-know-best, Hermione sort of way.

“You’re serious.”

It was more a statement than a question. Nattie’s smile never left her face.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

Charlotte blinked rapidly. This had to be some sort of joke, right? She looked around the locker room for the Swerved cameras.

“Char … what are you looking for?”

Charlotte got to her feet, examining the corners of the room. Her eyebrows furrowed. “I just … this has to be some sort of sick joke.”

Nattie laughed and stood, meeting Charlotte in the corner. She grasped both Charlotte’s hands in her own and pulled her down to a more even level. Charlotte could feel her warm breath on her face; she hated to admit that she liked it.

“All you have to say is yes.”

Charlotte shivered to her core. She looked down at Nattie through what felt like new eyes. Had she always been so charming? And really, what did Charlotte have to lose? Becky had a boyfriend and Quinn was just an online … something. What could go wrong?

“Yes,” she breathed.

Charlotte tried not to smile as she felt Nattie stand on her tiptoes to reach her. The intimacy of the kiss was almost foreign, but welcome all the same. Part of her wanted to stop it – knew that Nattie wasn’t the one she wanted – but she couldn’t. Her body was electric.

“What the fuck?”

Charlotte nearly threw Nattie across the room at the sound of Becky’s voice. There she was, dark eyes wide and mouth agape, staring at them – at her. Charlotte’s anger flared to life like a struck match. She felt Nattie slowly begin to back away and, without thinking, reached out blindly and grabbed the other woman by her ring gear, keeping her close. She heaved a sigh; the last deep breath before a dive.

_Only you can hold you back._

“What’s it to you? Don’t you have a boyfriend to entertain or something? He’s obviously more important.”

Becky looked like she’d been slapped. “Excuse me?”

“I’m a little too busy to repeat myself, Becks.”

The nickname left a bitter taste in her mouth. Without another word – and before she could think better of it – Charlotte turned back to Nattie and pulled her in for another kiss.

“Are you fucking kidding me right now?”

“Becky, what’s wro–“ AJ’s voice cut off sharply as he appeared behind Becky in the doorway. Charlotte wondered how much he’d heard. She wondered if she cared. “Oh.”

The judgement in his tone was almost palpable, but Charlotte ignored it. Ignored everything. She was too focused on finally feeling alive, feeling _wanted_ , again – even if it was all wrong.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **ArTine99:** You around?

 **pearlheart31:** Depends. Are you?

 **ArTine99:** I am now.

 **pearlheart31:** So you are.

Charlotte was still angry that Quinn had been MIA for several hours now. That – combined with trying to ignore Becky’s calls and Nattie’s texts and AJ’s … being AJ – had been enough to drive her through a full bottle of wine. Or two.

 **ArTine99:** Are … you okay?

 **pearlheart31:** Honestly? Not at all. I hate loving girls. All I do is get hurt and I’m so fucking tired. And now the problem is threefold because I’m a fucking idiot.

 **ArTine99:** Wanna talk about it?

 **pearlheart31:** No. I want to get drunk and sulk. About everything.

 **ArTine99:** To be honest with you, I do too. Havin’ a few drinks myself.

 **pearlheart31:** What’s your poison?

 **ArTine99:** Whiskey. You?

 **pearlheart31:** Wine.

 **ArTine99:** Fitting choice for a princess.

Despite herself, Charlotte cracked a smile. It was little, but it was there.

 **pearlheart31:** Where’ve you been all day?

 **ArTine99:** Working. Spending time with some friends. Contemplating my existence. Wishing I was talkin’ to a princess to feel better about my life.

 **pearlheart31:** I missed you today.

 **ArTine99:** And I missed you. I very desperately wanted to get away.

Charlotte wanted to be mad at Quinn. She tried to stoke the dying flame of her anger, but it was growing dim. Taking to Quinn was so natural and soothing. They could spend hours talking about nothing at all. She felt like everything Charlotte thought Becky was. The difference was that Quinn was here, right now, for her. And Becky …

Charlotte’s phone buzzed again.

 **Becky:** You can’t avoid me forever.

_Wanna bet?_

**pearlheart31:** Well, you’re here now …

 **ArTine99:** So I am.

 **pearlheart31:** I’m kinda tired. Would you be mad if I asked you to stay until I fell asleep?

 **ArTine99:** Are you drunk tired or tired tired?

 **pearlheart31:** Yes?

 **ArTine99:** How much have you had?

 **pearlheart31:** I dunno. Like … a bottle … and a half? Ish?

 **ArTine99:** Oh, sweetie. You should eat something and rest.

 **pearlheart31:** It’s fine. I’m fine. I just want to talk to you more.

 **ArTine99:** Then let’s talk. But I’ll only talk to you if you’re lying down.

Charlotte huffed and swung her legs onto the couch.

 **pearlheart31:** Fine, fine. I’m lying down.

 **ArTine99:** Promise? Pinky promise?

 **pearlheart31:** Yes. Pinky promise. See?

Charlotte snapped a blurry picture of her hand with her pinky extended. It was the best she could do; she’d never been this drunk before. At least not alone.

 **ArTine99:** So you do promise.

 **pearlheart31:** Told you.

 **ArTine99:** Tell me a secret?

 **pearlheart31:** Uh … aren’t they secrets for a reason?

 **ArTine99:** They are. I just want to know everything about you, that’s all.

 **pearlheart31:** Any secrets?

 **ArTine99:** Any at all.

 **pearlheart31:** I’m in love with my best friend and I’m not sure how to tell her. Or even if I should. And it eats at me every time I see her. And now I have this other girl on my mind all the time and I don’t even know what I’m fucking doing anymore.

 **pearlheart31:** All I know is that you make me smile. A lot. And I get giddy when we’re talking, even if the world feels like it’s crashing down around me.

 **pearlheart31:** And I’m not even sure who you are or if it’s “right” or whatever but … I think about you a lot. Even if I’m in love with someone else.

 **pearlheart31:** Or maybe I’m not. Who even knows.

 **pearlheart31:** I’m sorry, Quinn. I’m really sorry.

She wasn’t even sure why she was sorry. Just that she was. Her vision grew hazy as her eyes closed with more and more conviction.

 **ArTine99:** I am too, Ashley. You deserve better than me. Better than whoever she is. You deserve someone who will notice you and treat you like the queen you are.

 **ArTine99:** Now sleep. You’ll feel better in the morning. Hopefully. Take care of yourself, princess. And pray the hangover gods aren’t vengeful.

Charlotte’s fingers stopped working. She fought in vain against her tired eyelids; the alcohol had finally won. But for the first time in what felt like years, she fell asleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
